A 'Stalker' and Her Obsessive Boss
by Love-MM
Summary: "You've exchanged maybe three words with her over the past fifteen years." He reminded. Sasuke smirked. "Have you never heard of the saying 'your silence is a thousand words?"


**Love-MM: This just a little one-shot for Valentine's day. I know I should be working on my other story but I haven't made a story for any holidays yet! Plus, Valentine's day is great place to start since its all about romance and what not, so please don't judge me, and let this story be beautiful! (lol Chris Brown moments) **

.

.

"Fuck, no." Uchiha Sasuke disliked-no, _despised _- having to repeat himself. Once was enough, twice is aggravating, and three times, well he usually would have gotten up and left by that time. However, these two certain blondes had managed to follow him into his private office...Just as they did out of high school to college and now his wretched place of work. There was no escaping them; much to Sasuke' s displeasure.

"Pleeeeeease, Sasuke? It'll be fun!" Naruto pleaded with him annoying him to no end.

"Naruto," He gave him an icy glare. "Get. Out." He commanded. However, Naruto was a persistent one, and even Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't be fazed by a glare nowadays. Not since he found out some rather embarrassing news.

"C'mon Sasuke, please? Sakura said she would only go if you went!" He tried.

Sasuke scoffed. "And that's supposed to support your argument? I hate her almost as much as that wretched day."

Naruto snorted. "If you didn't always have a stick up the ass maybe you would be able wake up and smell the coffee because there are a bunch of options for a Valentine."

"I don't care. Valentine's day is pointless. That old guy who invented it doesn't deserve to be called any honorable titles let alone a saint." Sasuke sipped his coffee.

In his opinion Valentine's day was truly just another day for his employees to suck off, and help him to lose money. An unspoken competition will commence between the women as their gifts of flowers and chocolates are delivered to their cubicles; all of them praying their mans went all our to impress them. The men nervously hoping that they didn't upset their partner like past years. Who can concentrate on work in such an environment?

"Fine," Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't go." He mischievously smiled. Sasuke rose an unsuspecting brow. "But I did hear Ino mention something about Hinata dropping by." Sasuke looked as though he hadn't processed the information. He turned around and faced the large glass window that had a view of the entire city.

A strange rabid feeling of excitement washed over him, but he contained it not wanting to satisfy the idiot's suspicions.

"Hinata is another one of my finer business employees. What of it?" He calmly asked.

"Oh _Please_," Naruto made himself comfortable by putting his feet up on Sasuke' s desk.

Sasuke glared at his moving feet. "No."

Naruto quickly put them on the ground. "Moving on, it's no secret that you're in love with Hinata." He slyly stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke studied the documents in front of him.

"So that would explain the whole following her from high school to college, and then going through her mail to make sure she got the help wanted section for this company?"

"I knew of her situation. It was that or let her work in Kmart for the time being. She wants to impress her family not shame them." Sasuke coolly defended.

"What about giving her a three month advanced payment?"

"She was close to living out on the streets."

"She has a family, ya know."

"As if her ego would ever let her go back to them without impressing them first."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Hinata you're talking about, but the Hinata I know down does not have an ego."

"Well, that does make sense given I was more familiar with her."

"You call exchanging maybe three words with her over the past fifteen years familiar?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke smirked. "Have you never heard of 'your silence is a thousand words'?"

"Yes, but that would apply to an actual relationship with actual love." His statement did include some truancy, but Sasuke was never one to admit credit to another.

"Whatever," Sasuke continues looking at his computer screen.

Naruto huffs. "Fine then Sasuke-"

"Uchiha-sama, thank you," Sasuke corrected.

Naruto sighed, and skipped addressing him. "since Sakura is so stuck on taking you to the party, I guess Hina-"

Sasuke has already lunged across the desk, and features Naruto by the throat. He glared at his rival/best friend/employee (indeed a weird coerce of relationships)

"You guess what now?"

Naruto had only just started to comprehend the situation but even now instead of lying like a sane person, he went ahead and truthfully responded. "T-that I should t-take Hinata to the party..."

"No, you won't." Sasuke flatly stated.

Naruto smirked. _He must be suicidal._

_"_So you _do _like her?" Naruto wiggled his brows suggestively.

"No, I don't."

Naruto teased him. "Fine, then I'ma takin' her to the party." This earned him a back handed slap to the face.

Sasuke closed in on him, his obsidian eyes dangerously close to Naruto' s face. "No you aren't."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get off me."

He grunted in response. However, when he pulled away his neck retracted. He looked down and saw that Naruto' s 'tie' was fugazzi; faulty.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and momentarily considered why he bothered with this stupid creature.

"Didn't I say, ask ties are to be of finer qualities?" Questioned Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the tangled mess that was their ties. However, Naruto being the imbisle that he is, didn't know how to properly tie a tie, and knowing, well basically everyone, would make fun of him, he just went out and bought a fake one. Completely forgetting that there are tutorials online to help his troubled kind.

"Eh, S-sorry," He guiltily laughed.

"Does this really seem like a laughing matter to you? I'm basically one with an idiot." Sasuke struggled as he tried to get up letting out a few struggled grunts.

"Just pull it out." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't bother respecting l responding to his petty command.

"Here, let me try..."

.

Meanwhile

.

"H-Happy Valentine's day, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled brightly at her long time friend and set the cupcake on his desk.

His eyes lit up surprised. Hinata gave him a gift on Valentine's day? So they're Valentine's? He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I didn't get you..." He saw a giant basket full of cupcakes with different names on them. His face went downcast. "...anything..."

"I-It's alright, r-really. I just wanted to make s-sure everyone had a Valentine gift s-so they can share the p-purpose of the holiday as well." She says softly. Kiba leans on his fist.

"Thanks," he said with fake enthusiasm. She smiled and moved on to her desire co-workers.

She walked over to the circle of employees at the break room. Smiling, she walked over.

"I told you already, Sakura, nobody saw your ass crack at the Christmas party." Temari assured her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." When Sakura turned, She silently leaned over Shikamaru' s shoulder. "I got all that shit on YouTube, 30,000 views." Sakura stared suspiciously as they chuckled.

Timidly, Hinata stuttered out, "H-Happy Valentine's day." She held out the basket out to them. All of them looked at her with appreciation. Except the indictment ones of course.

"Ooh, Hinata-chan! How youthful! You have truly displayed your youthful prowess by making these beautiful looking cakes in the shape of cups! Oh, how creative! Tell me, what was your youthful inspiration for such a design?" He asked with fiery fists and burning yet unnecessary passion.

"A-Ano..."

"Can it and eat the Damn thing Lee. Just appreciate what you have. And thank you, Hinata-chan." Tenten chimed

"Yea, thanks Hinata-chan, they're delicious." Ino savored hers.

"These are...amazing...Hinata-...Chan...what's your...secret...mmm...really good can I have more?" Chouji asked in between munches.

Ino wacked him over the head. "Don't be so greedy! You already look like a fatass, no need to act-" She gasped and covered her mouth. "Chouji, I-"

"What did you just call me?" Asked Chouji.

"I-I-"

"Say it again please. I dare you..." Chouji dared. And with that Hinata slowly backed away to find her boss si she could be over with her Valentine deeds.

.

She was right around the corner of his office when she heard strange noises. She paused.

There was a low growl. Then a grunt. And...a squeal?

Woman.

No...male?

Two males?

She inched closer to the office.

"Just pull it out." She gasped. Naruto?

There was a grunt.

"Here let me try." He Said. Try what?

"Ugh, this is...ahh!" Another voice...could it be Sasuke? "Don't be so rough about it." He was panting.

"Then how the hell is this thing supposed to get out of this hole then?" Naruto asked. What were they...?

Her curiously bested her will, and she peeked around the corner, and saw the two men in rather comprising positions. If what she was seeing and hearing was true, she couldn't say she was surprised. She always doubted Sasuke' s sexuality. And Naruto was always just a bit too close to Sasuke than the rest of them. However, she was a bit crestfallen. What a disappointment.

"Aw fuck, it came."

"How are you do sure?"

"I felt-"

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted it out. Then men were as tangled in each other's grasps as their ties were. Sasuke tried sitting up to no avail.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!"

"You know what Fuck this shit," Sasuke brought up the scissors, and sliced his tie. He had dozens more at home.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very expensive tie! Don't you dare make any implications."

"Whatever, his l guess I'm not the only one who's cheap around here." Muttered Naruto.

"Excuse me? This tie is worth more than your pathetic excuse for an arm." Sasuke threw the remains of his tie in the trash, and looked at Naruto as to make a statement.

"Don't you have a package to receive?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuga is here, so it can wait." He hid his smirk well when he saw her blush.

"I-it's okay Uchiha-san-"

"Please, call me Sasuke." He gave her his full attention and completely ignored the enraged Naruto next to him.

"It's party I-if you have somewhere t-to be-"

"No, I am a very important man, they can wait."

"O-Okay, w-well I made some Valentine cupcakes for you N-Naruto-kun," She handed him the basket and Naruto gladly took his share.

When Sasuke saw Naruto take the last cupcake he found himself having to repress this sudden river anger, and the Damn could only hold so much water. He didn't like sweets but it works have been nice had she thought of him. It was the thought that counts, right?

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" He was about to go on for a hug, but Sasuke was watching him closely; holding his pair of scissors ready to aim it at his head. The Uzumaki took a safe root and gave the kind girl a handshake.

"Smart..." Sasuke muttered.

"Your w-welcome. A-and for you U-Uch-er-Sasuke-san," She took out a bag and opened it revealing a three small rice balls with small chopped tomatoes in the shape of a heart on top of it. He stiffened with surprise and suspicion. How did she know that was his favorite?

"I-I know y-you don't like sweets s-so I-I made s-something you might e-enjoy." She put it on his desk.

"How'd you know I didn't like sweets?"

"Christmas when I-I passed out c-cookies, I-I found your trash f-full of them. Along with a-all the h-holidays..." She blushed as he stared at her

"Hn?" He averted his gaze to the dish."So you go through my trash?"

"W-w-wha? N-n-no th-that's n-n-n-not w-what I-I-I-I m-meant!" She became flustered.

"That's what you said though. How else could you have found out? Hm? Are you a stalker? Are you some kind of computer tracking expert? Did you kidnap my mother to make a replicated recipe? Because this recipe is too much like he'he'hers for it but to be. Am I safe around? Is this now going to be a problem? Am I in a position where I should be forced to fire you, Hyuga?" He berated her with questions.

She began to panic, but Naruto couldn't let Sasuke have that much fun. "Alright, Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san, remember, and I'm just saying...anyways, thank you, and please try not to go through my trash again."

"U-uh, o-okay...o-Oh, a-are either of you going to Ino's party?" Hinata voiced changing the subject to rid of her awkward situation.

Or she could've just left.

"Oh yea definitely. You?" Naruto asked.

"U-um, a-ano, I don't k-know who to go with. E-Everybody has a date..." She said.

Sasuke looked up, and Naruto grinned devilishly.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

Sasuke glared. He would not break.

Naruto shrugged. "That's okay, I don't have a date either Hinata-chan! We can go together."

Sasuke got up abruptly. Both opal and azure eyes stared at him expectantly. Feeling awkward about his sudden outburst He turned to face the view of his window.

"W-what about Sakura?"

"Oh her?" He snorted. "Psh, who needs her? Why? You don't wanna go with me?" Sasuke crushed his own as he saw her surely melt into his puppy dog eyes. This was purely a childish

"N-no I'll go with you Naruto-kun." She stated getting to ease his 'pain'.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow at seven!" And before she could respond-

"Naruto, you're fired." Sasuke slowly sipped how coffee.

.

Well that was a total fail. Not only did she not get Sasuke to come and accompany her to the party, but she accidentally got Naruto as a date instead. And Sasuke now thinks she goes through other people's trash. Her family wasn't lying, she can't do anything right.

She sighed as she slipped on her dark wash skinny jeans. She put on her cheetah print fitted sleeveless blouse with a black cover up. She put in her hoop earrings, and gold bracelets. She slipped on her red bottoms and grabbed her wallet.

She heard a honk. Hinata let out a sigh knowing who it was. She liked Naruto a lot, but not the way she did in her first year of high school eight years ago. Somewhere between sophomore year and junior year, she found at Sasuke was indeed human. Not just some emotionless robot. The revelation made her heart swell with a new acceptance of him.

However she didn't know that such a view change would transform into a full blown infatuation.

They don't even talk much. In fact they're relationship consisted mainly of curt nods, stares, and more nods. However, Hinata comforted herself by saying it was 'your silence speaks a thousand words' type situation. It couldn't be that he was just freaked out by her and only hired because he felt sorry for her. Never.

There was also the fact that he was her boss, and that's completely unprofessional. Her and her friends had always joined that they would one day ask be working for the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Never in a million years did they think it to be true.

She heard another honk. She went down the stairwell, and uneasily made her way to Naruto' s car.

She opened the door expecting a bright greeting and person, but instead was met dark and alluring. During in the driver's seat of the car was the source of all her thoughts.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-Sasuke-san. W-Wha-w-where's Naruto-kun?" She asked, but quite frankly she didn't care as much as she may have was here instead of Naruto. What else was there to care about?

.

In the trunck of Naruto' s car.

.

Naruto struggled and tried to wiggle his body out of the ropes, but Damn were they tight.

His mouth was covered, and his hands were tied. There was no way for him to get out than to just constantly make noise.

"Asukeeee!" It came out muffled and didn't help.

He leaned back thinking about the surprise attack that led him into this situation.

_Flashback_

_Naruto ladies in his white Toyota Camry. He was excited. Sakura was going to stay at the party! And ask He did was ask! With exception of a few white lies of Sasuke's appearance added to the mix of course. But why concentrate on the details? Sakura was coming to the party! And with Hinata' s help, he could even make her jealous, so that she could resize her feelings for the blonde idiot, and dash off into the sunset-_

_His thoughts were cut off by a knock at his window. He rolled it down. "Sasuke?"_

_"I told you, you're not taking Hinata anywhere." He said. Naruto those an uneasy eyebrow._

_"So you came all the way to my house to tell me so?"_

_"No," He stated, and he picked up something. "I came here to do this." Bats were raised, and everything went black._

_End_

So maybe he should've consulted the obsessive man further. Yes, obsessive. This man was crazy.

.

"Naruto couldn't make it so he asked me to take you. I want really sure if I should go though, given that I found out you're my stalker." Sasuke stated. Hinata went beet red, but only turned away. He smirked.

"But since you're such a fine employee, I guess I'll let that slide, just try and find a hobby. I know I'm one that is usually obsessed over, but you're a string girl," He half smiled. "I know you can do it."

"S-Sasuk-"

"Don't fight it, it'll only make the process harder."

_Bump._

"W-What was that?"

Sasuke' s smirk disappeared. "Nothing. I probably just ran over a kitten again."

"W-What? A k-kitten?"

"Don't worry. It happens almost everyday."

_Bump._

She gasped.

"Twice. Twice a day."

"S-Sasuke-san, you sh-should-"

_Bump._

_"_S-Sasuke-san, nobody r-runs over _Three _kittens in a day. I didn't even see any kittens. What a-are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm clearly not nobody, Hyuga. Being a stalker and what not, you of all people should know so." She pouted.

"Asukeeee!" It was a middle voice.

She slowly turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, and kept driving. "How far is this place?"

"Sasuke, what is that?" Sasuke lost control of his bodily senses. He had never heard Hinata talk without honorifics. Or not stutter. It was very alluring.

"S-Sasuke-san, p-please pull over!" A habit can be retained for so long.

He rolled his eyes, and obeyed. Hinata unbuckled her seat and got out of the car. Sasuke filed her. She opened the trunk.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He looked relieved when his eyes landed on Hinata, but he violently wriggled towards Sasuke. The raven just yawned knowing He could do nothing as long as he was restrained.

"S-Sasuke-san? I-I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand? Naruto is playing. I mean look at him. He's willing with excitement to continue. Now let's not do him any injustices by stopping," Sasuke grabbed her hand, but Naruto pleadingly looked at Hinata.

"Feease elp!" He asked with a muffled voice.

" Naruto-kun!" She ripped off the tape.

He gasped for air. "Oh thank Kami!" He collected himself. "You!" He looked at the nonchalant raven.

"Yes?"

Naruto started after him but what with him still being tied up, he could only get so far.

"S-Sasuke-san, p-please explain this!"

He sighed. "Fine," He ran a hand through his hair. "Naruto is your stalker-"

"Tell her the truth you bastard!"

"Shut up Fucktard," Sasuke ordered. "Anyways, I knocked Naruto out our him the trunk of his car, and came to pick you up for the party."

"I-I could guess that much, but w-why?"

"Is that so important?"

"Because he's an obsessive, crazy, bastard-" Sasuke closed the trunk door.

"Now that he's out of the way-"

"P-please tell me the truth, S-Sasuke-san." Her opal eyes look at him pleading with him.

It was almost painful to look at her dead on when she stared like that. "I didn't want Naruto to take you to the party what with him trying to use you to get Sakura and such."

She glared at him as best as she could.

"Don't believe him Hinata!" Called Naruto. She opened the trunk feeling guilty that she had almost forgotten about him.

"He's a crazy obsessive bastard! But he's a crazy obsessive bastard for you! So please just like him back so my suffering can end! Please!"

She blushed. He liked her? No, he was crazy about her if everything she's not hearing is true. She became a little giddy with excitement, and an inevitable smile encompassed her face.

"R-Really?"

He said nothing; just stared at her hoping she would understand. Sasuke wasn't one for confessions. She did understand. They'd understood each other like this for years now.

"Ugh, stalker," Sasuke took her hand. "She even knows what I'm thinking."

"What are y-you taking about? You're worse than me!"

"You went through my trash, Hinata. That's pretty bad."

"I-I-I-y-you kidnapped Naruto out of pure possessiveness and obsession. H-How an I worse?"

"We were taking about-"

"Are you two really gonna pretend like I'm not here right now? Seriously is this how it's gonna work?" Naruto interjected.

"Rude. Rude. Rude." Sasuke proceeded to close the door but Hinata stated him in time.

"S-Sasuke-san." She helped Naruto out, and put him in the backseat. "Th-Thanks for the help."

She went around to the passenger seat. Sasuke entered the drivers side like it was his own car.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you. Actually two things." He smirked, and said,"Happy Valentine's day." He whipped out cinnamon rolls in the shape of hearts. Naruto shifted from one side of the seat to stare at blankly. He shook his head. It was true, Sasuke hated Valentine's day, but this is Hinata Hyuga. The girl he's been in love with for how much of his entire 23 years of life? Exactly, one must go to great lengths for the ones they love.

"T-Thank you, S-Sasuke. I-I don't know what t-to-"

"Oh, and you're fired." He flatly stated.

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered in the back seat.

She was dumbfounded. "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. It's for our own good. If HR finds out about this we are cooked. Plus, I know exactly where to recommend you."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You know that family you have?"

"...Yes."

"And you know that business they own?"

"...y-yes..." She wearily answered.

"Yeah, you're gonna work for them."

.

A month later

.

And she did with four then. Instead of straight up recommending the girl back to Hyuga corps. Sasuke called Neji Hyuga and bragged about how because of his own cousin, his own blood, that Uchiha corps had finally managed to franchise in China; a task that the Hyuga have been struggling to make happen.

And It wasn't a lie actually. Hinata was indeed a fine and productive employee. Sasuke acknowledged the fact that Hinata' s work greatly affected this business. However, the rest of it was because of him off course. He was the C.E.O, President, and complete owner of the thing.

The Hyuga allowed her an interview and probation. From what he's heard, Hinata is knocking out all her competetion, and is even giving Neji a run for his money as Hiashi continues to see more and more talent in his daughter each day.

Hiashi was as wrong about his daughter as Sasuke almost was about Valentine's day. It wasn't half bad. Had it not been for Valentine's day he would still be silently obsessing over from afar.

So yea, he guessed this day did deserve a little praise. Just a little though. A party would still be over the top.

Just then a beaten Naruto comes through the door.

"You were right Sasuke, Valentine's day sucks."

"That was a month ago, dear boy. The infirmary is that way," Sasuke pointed to the door.

"No, it's not that. Sakura has beaten my ass everyday since than for lying about you not going to the party. I really can't take it anymore."

"And you can't here because you thought I would care?"

"I...Hey what's that?" He pointed to the camera screen. It showed an office but looked different than this one. "Where is this?"

"Just a camera system I set up in Hyuga Corps. Nothing she isn't doing." He pointed to a camera in the upper right corner. Naruto' s seat dropped. That was the regular camera for control and maintenance room.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Naruto sarcastically played along. Sasuke's next statement made him shake his head.

He smirked. "I know."

* * *

**Love-MM: And that's a wrap! I hope it was alright at least. I was bored and just wanted publish something so, uh this the product. I know it must have some mediocre scenes in there. Just tell me where, and I might edit it. If I find the time. So did you love it? Hate it? And Happy Valentine's day! Especially all you non-singles out there! And to all my fellow singles out there, well let's just be glad that day was yesterday.**

**Anyways review you guys! Later!**


End file.
